Broadway Destructions/(Dialogue)
Day 1 Dave: Look Penny, a stage production! Penny: Indeed user Dave. We appear to be in the early 1900s, a time where broadway hit it big. Penny: Be cautious user Dave. I predict Zomboss to dispense dynamic actors to win the crowd and your your brains. Dave: Not if I win them first! Day 3 Dave: Did the stage just change? Penny: Affirmative user Dave. The zombies seemed to have erected a city scene. Penny: These will provide cover for them as they advance on your lawn. Dave: I would have prefered a burger joint. Day 12 Penny: User Dave, the zombies are killing the lights. Penny: I recommend we use the light bulbs we found earlier. Dave: Let’s brighten their day. Day 14 Dave: What happened to the lights? Penny: We are experiencing a blackout, but at least the attacks have stopped. Dave: I’ll phone the Zombies and tell them it’s still on. Penny: But user dave….! Dave: The show must go on Penny! Day 15 (end) Dave: Is that the script? Penny: Indeed user Dave. But I suggest we don’t follow it. Dave: The zombies have no love for the classical endings! Day 16 (Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: And so ends our act. Dr. Zomboss: Like all stars it is time for you to fall. Dr. Zomboss: My Gargantuar Guards shall enforce your downfall. Dr. Zomboss: Prepare to become old news. (Zomboss disappears) Dave: Forget it. I like productions with happy endings. Penny: Me too user dave. Penny: Now go out there, and give us that happy ending! Dave: And a taco? Penny: If you must. Day 17 Penny: Good news user Dave. Zombies seem to be disappearing inexplicably. Penny: My sensors have also detected munching noises. Penny: I have not been able to discern the source, but It might be on our side. Penny: Are you listening user Dave? Dave: Sorry, I was too busy thinking about bacon. Penny: .... Day 17 (end) Penny: I still have yet to identify the source of the muching. Dave: Oh, that would be the stealth chomper. Penny: …. Day 21 (end) Dave: What is this? Penny: It appears to be a backstage pass user Dave. Penny: Battle you’re best against ever increasing theatrics. Dave: That doesn’t sound welcoming. Penny: No user Dave, no it does not. Day 32 (Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Here we are. The final act. Dr. Zomboss: I have a question for you while my zombies advance. Dr. Zomboss: Do you ever wonder why zombies carry plant food? Dr. Zomboss: They used to be humans making the same scene that you have. Dr. Zomboss: It is futile to resist. It all leads to the same ending. (Zomboss disappears) Dave: Can we at least get the taco? Penny: User Dave, there are more pressing concerns than you dietary wants. Penny: We must get these zombies off our lawn. Day 32 (end) Penny: It appears that this is not our final act. Dave: Do we get an Encore? Penny: I do not recommend it user Dace. But I would take a bow and make our exit. Dave: Onto the next world. (Penny and Dave Disappear. Zomboss appears.) Dr. Zomboss: Fools. Your lives shall soon come to a close. Dr. Zomboss: I shall have your brains soon, but until then... Dr. Zomboss: Encore! (Zomboss disappears.) Backstage Dave: Hey neighbor, welcome backstage. Dave: Zombies everywhere have gathered together for these theatrics. Dave: Bring the plants or go home brainless. Category:StoryLine Category:Area Category:Subpages Category:Aaxelae's Creations